Red Shot
by Mentalgal
Summary: "Its…. It's so c- so cold…"  "No it's not Lisbon look at me!" Her eyes were shutting. "NO Lisbon NO! PLEASE LOOK AT ME!"  VERY Jisbony - but i like to keep things realistic. *cough cough* sort of *cough cough* Rated T just in case :P
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay okay. So I KNOW I have LOTS of fics to UD, but I am totally FAILING at that right now xD. I tried to UD but as soon as I opened word I had to blurt this one out. Hope you like it, let me know if I should continue it or if I shouldn't **

Jane rushed to her side, a little unsure of how to act, knowing what was going to happen. The ambulance was not going to be there in time. Lisbon stared up at him, breathing heavily, her eyes watering, blood pouring heavily from her wound. He knelt beside her, looking down at her face, and offered some comforting words.

"Hey Lisbon, it's gonna be okay.."

Lisbon looked up to him and smiled.

"Hey," She said between breaths, getting paler every second.

Jane lifted her head up onto his lap and put his hand on her wound, in a sad attempt to slow the bleeding.

Lisbon didn't react at all to his touch, simply holding her eyes on his.

"I," she started, breathing heavily and her voice shaking, "I thought I t- told you to stay in, in the, in the…" she coughed, blood running down her chin, "Van."

More heavy breathing, an attempt at a laugh, another cough.

"Yeah, well, you know me, I can't help myself…" he forced the reply, a sad smile appearing on his face.

Lisbon choked out a weak laugh, but then winced as it caused pain to her ribcage.

"Listen to me Lisbon, everything's going to be fine…"

Her eyes left his and wondered tiredly downwards, her eyelids drooping.

"No no no no no! Lisbon I need you to keep your eyes open!" he said, panic, present in his voice, the smile gone.

Lisbon blinked heavily a few times, coughed up more blood, and became so much more paler. Jane felt tears in his eyes.

"Pa-… Patrick Jane…"

"Yes Lisbon I'm here…"

"You- are… cold…"

"No im not Lisbon it's hot im hot feel my hands they're warm!" He put his hands to her face, her cheeks, which were now covered in tears.

"Its…. It's so c- so cold…"

"No it's not Lisbon look at me!" Her eyes were shutting. "NO Lisbon NO! PLEASE LOOK AT ME!"

She was gone.

Jane looked at her face, sweating at his brow as his eyes frantically searched for signs of life, but he no longer could hear her heavy breaths, nor feel her pulse in the hand he didn't realise he was holding.

Paramedics rushed over, pulling her out of his hands and rushing her into the recovery position on the pavement. Everything seemed to go silent, everyone rushing around him. He just wished someone would say she'd be okay, but no one did.

Slowly he stood, allowing the crowd of people around Lisbon's body to grow, and he left the scene, strolling off into the nearby park. If he could have helped, he would have, but he knew it would be best for him not to interfere.

**See I know it's short, but would you like me to continue? (I promise it wont be a random fic where Lisbon is dead I promise ****)**


	2. 36 hours earlier

**It was so great to read all of my wonderful feedback from all my wonderful reviewers! Including Taylor Grace, EdenThing, FunnygirlOoOBroadwayBaby, Amri91, Aania71, MJ2387, PJTLJisbon, xxxjisbonxxx and Jamhead! And many thanks to everyone who read and didn't review but liked and alerted it, and many thanks to those who favourited it :D enjoy!**

36 Hours Earlier...

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep.

Lisbon reached over to her clock and shut off the alarm as she opened her eyes. 5.00am.

After some mental arguing and then reminding herself that there was coffee downstairs, she managed to get up. They had no current cases, but there was some paperwork form the last case that Lisbon needed to finish up. She headed to the bathroom. Looking at herself in the mirror, she could see she had some serious showering to do. Her black singlet top was twisted around her body in a way she didn't know it could, her hair was as messy as a bird's nest, and her make-up from the previous day was smudged badly. Moving over to the shower, she switched on the warm tap, ready for another day at work.

Jane had been at Al's 24 Hour Cafe for an hour or so already after waking up from a light snooze he'd managed to fall into. They had great tea at Al's, so naturally he was drawn to the place, and he didn't feel like going to work yet. It was Thursday after all, Lisbon was probably having an extra long shower to get all her Mid-year meeting make-up off. She always wore more make-up at this time of year, because all of the team leaders had to go to interviews within a particular week in June. All of the team leaders dressed smartly that week to impress the interviewer.

A few hours later and Lisbon was at the CBI, surprised to see that Jane wasn't already there as she passed his empty couch. She headed straight to her office, coffee in hand, ready to finally get to the bottom of her paperwork to-do list.

Jane sat in the cafe, slowly sipping at his tea, looking out the window at a young family crossing the street. There was a mother, a husband, and a small girl, probably about five or six, skipping by their side, holding a pink balloon. Suddenly, just as the family reached the other side, the sound of a gunshot occurred, and Jane's small smile he hadn't realised had formed dropped just as the body of the little girl did. As onlookers scrambled and parents gathered over the small, lifeless body, Jane pulled his eyes away from the scene and down to his phone.

Just as Lisbon sat down, her office phone wrung.

"This is Lisbon," she said, her usual answer.

"Hello there agent Lisbon,"

She didn't recognise the voice.

"I have a few questions I need to ask you regarding your team leader interview the other day."

"Okay..." Lisbon couldn't help but feel a little intimidated, "Shoot."

Jane's eyes were wide as Lisbon's work phone didn't pick up. Taking another glance outside, and seeing the husband cradling his wife in his arms as he stared down at his child's body, Jane looked back to his phone and scrambled in her mobile number.

"Our main issue is your answer to the question, 'muffle muffle muffle'."

Lisbon couldn't hear the question as her mobile started to ring.

"Excuse me for a second sorry," Lisbon said as she covered the mouthpiece of her desk phone whilst keeping it held to her ear, then answering her mobile.

"Lisbon, It's Jane."

"Jane, where are you?"

"I'm at Al's Cafe... Look you-"

The other voice started talking into here ear.

"Agent Lisbon this is a necessary phone call, you must answer my question or you will be punished with suspension."

"Ah yes- sorry, um, I had another call... No not more important than this... Well I can't hang up the other call it's... Yes sir... Right away sir..."

Lisbon put her hand over the mouthpiece of her work phone again and spoke into here mobile.

"Jane I can't talk now, come to the office and tell me. I have an important phone call.."

"But Lisbon you need to come-"

"Are you kidnapped again?"

"No, but-"

"Is someone after you?"

"No. But Lisbon-"

She hung up. She felt bad sure, but she would ring him back as soon as she'd finished with this guy.

"Sorry sir... Which question?"

The monotone voice on the other end of the line continued,

"During the interview you were asked the question, 'Do you feel, as his supervisor, you are in control of your consultant, Mr. Patrick Jane,' and according to our transcript here, you said, "yes, well, no, well, I do, but he is a grown man, and he is allowed to make decisions and sometimes those decisions, look. He closes cases ok?" care to elaborate?"

Lisbon blushed. Is that really what she said? Just as she was about to answer, her mobile wrung again. It was Jane.

"I'm sorry sir but as a team leader I need to take this call as one of my team members may be in trouble."

The mobile kept wringing…

"Agent Lisbon, according to the papers I have here, you have no current cases. Why would your team be in trouble?"

"We-"

"Agent Lisbon are you ordering your team to conduct private investigations?"

Her phone continued to ring.

"No Sir."

"Then why, agent Lisbon, do you need to take this call?"

"Because, _sir,_ as team leader, it is my duty to ensure that all of my team members are safe at all times!"

"Whilst on a case, you mean..."

Lisbon was sick of this. She slammed down her work phone and picked up her mobile.

"What the hell do you want Jane, it better be important!"

"Lisbon, I, I just witnessed, a cold, cold, murder."

Lisbon's face dropped. Shit.

"Oh my god." She felt like such an idiot.

"No Lisbon, it isn't your fault, I'm sure whatever you were doing seemed of more importance... A call from higher authority... About that meeting yesterday perhaps?"

"Jane I am so sorry. Where did you say you were?"

Her work phone wrung again and seeing the caller ID on the small screen, picked it up and slammed it down a little harder than necessary.

"Al's 24 hour cafe."

"is the murderer still there?"

"He wasn't in the cafe... The girl was shot outside..." Jane had a quick search with his eyes out the window, but as he'd guessed, the culprit was long gone.

"Alright… stay put… just… stay put… I'll be there soon."

**Soooo that wasn't the most exciting chap. They'll improve I promise xD and pleeeaaase review. Reviews are sooo amazing to come back to :D**


	3. Tyger Tyger

Yes! I am on an update fest! I for some reason suddenly really want to update all my fanfictions so – here we are xD Enjoy! And please review! :D

Lisbon could see that the local police had already been called and had caught the cold blooded killer. It was a young man, smiling, and she could swear he winked at her when he caught her eye. Never mind that. Where was Jane… Al's Café. It was to her left. She ran in and found Jane at the table closest to the window, staring out at the little girl's body being taken into the ambulance. It was obvious she wasn't going to make it.

"Jane…" Lisbon put her hand on his left shoulder and he relaxed at her touch, he didn't realise how straight he'd been sitting until then. He stood, wiped his face with his sleeve and turned to face her.

"Jane… are you ok?"

Jane looked down and then back up to her caring green eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." He pushed past Lisbon and headed out to his Citroen, but paused to watch the ambulance drive away with no sirens.

Suddenly, yelling made him look quickly over to the police car. The handcuffed man had somehow escaped the police's grip and was running straight for Jane. Jane was frozen. Not with fear, just… frozen. The man was feet from Jane when a small woman with a head of long dark brown hair tackled him to the ground. Lisbon dug her knee into his back and took hold of the handcuffs, digging her knee ever deeper until he stopped wriggling. Jane went 'round and knelt down to the murderer.

"Tyger Tyger mister Jane. Red John says hi." He said through his irksome smile, and Jane looked up at Lisbon, who gave him a look that was stern, between "You ok?" and "TELL ME WHY YOU LOOK SO WORRIED NOW."

So Jane said, "Ill meet you back at the CBI." And Lisbon handed the crazy murderer back to the local police, then hopped in the passenger seat of his car. Yes hers was on the sidewalk but she could come get it later – this was important.

"I heard him Jane."

He started the car, staring out at the road.

"Tyger Tyger? What does that even _mean_?"

Jane changed gear.

"Jane? Jane! JANE!"

"Okay! Ok so Red John knows…"

"What does he know Jane. Jane?"

Jane looked out at the horizon, they were almost at the CBI. He flared his fingers whilst keeping them on the wheel. Lisbon looked at them. Yes Jane. Fingers. I have ten of them too… Suddenly her eyes went to his left ring finger. But… there was no ring.

"You took of your ring?"

"Yeah I…" Jane continued to stare at the road, "I just thought… It was time you know?"

Lisbon had no idea what to say. Good idea? Well its about time? Cool? So she stayed silent.

After what seemed like hours, they pulled up at the CBI, and Lisbon followed him to the elevator, still not sure what to say. As the elevator doors closed, Lisbon decided she should say something.

"Tyger Tyger?" Jane looked at her.

"Yes?"

"What does it mean Jane?"

The elevator doors opened on their floor and Jane stepped out.

"Jane?"

Lisbon followed Jane as he lead her into her office.

"You know when I had that encounter with Red John?"

"Yeah…"

They were now safe inside her office and standing barely a foot apart.

"You know how I said he didn't say anything?"

"Yeeeaaaahhh…"

"I lied."


End file.
